


Temptation

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Being an Ass, F/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Demon!Dean x ReaderWord Count: 2,390Prompts: This was written for @neversatisfiedgirl Ree’s Rocky Horror Writing Challenge with the prompt, “Planet, Schmanet, Janet” with demon dean and for@little-red-83 Red’s Christmas songs and coffee shops AU Writing challenges with the prompt, “Baby it’s cold outside.”





	

[Also posted on Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/155314985141/temptation)

 

Dean was different as a demon. He acted on impulse not suppressing any want or desire he had. You knew it was dangerous being with him but you couldn’t stay away.

 

You figured holidays and demons didn’t go together but you were pleasantly surprised when he said yes. He sat through all the Christmas movies you threw at him. You had stayed a lot longer than you anticipated. Truthfully you only planned on seeing two movies but being in Dean’s arms and watching cute holidays fics about couples distracted you from your plan.

 

Dean bolted off the couch retrieving the DVD once you had finished another movie. Dean looked at you, eyes alight with mischief.

 

“Y/N I know you love the holidays and I love seeing you smile but come on kiddo. How many sappy movies can you take? The holiday cheer is killin’ my buzz. What would ya say if we switched gears a bit?”

 

You hesitantly met his gaze trying to decipher where he was going with this. He kept his face mysteriously bland. You could say no but he did sit through all the sappy movies even though it’s not his thing. Surely you could give him this. You nodded slowly, smiling meekly, worried what the film was.

 

The second he saw you nod, his face changed and his eyes actually flashed back for a second. You gasped suddenly at the change. Dean chuckled as he turned back to you.

 

“You get riled up so easily and I wasn’t even trying. It’s just Rocky Horror Picture Show not porn.”

 

There was definitely a play here. You watched his movements carefully. They were reserved but calculated. When he sat down on the couch, he sat a bit away from you so as not to startle you. He sat cross-legged, his eyes facing you with the TV on his left. What a strange way to sit to watch a film unless he was really watching you. You shivered at the thought. He slowly started the film taking long glances at you and your reaction to it.

 

You had only seen the movie once before with your very outgoing flirty friend who swore by it. You felt a little awkward watching it now with Dean since you identified so much with Janet’s naivety. Frank-N-Furter was always so scary and bit alluring to you. Sort of like Dean himself. They both had a sexuality full of kink and darkness that both drew you in and terrified you.

 

A heavy silence filled the room. You were really quite sure Dean was dying to say something. He was smiling and uncharacteristically nervous. His fingers were tapping on the arm of the couch.

 

You watched as Dean’s face slowly lit up as the song, Planet Schmanet Janet came on. You started to blush but you couldn’t look away. You were like a moth to a flame. Could anyone really blame you though? Tim Curry was phenomenal. And watching him meant you could try to ignore Dean’s intensity. Dean was singing along to certain parts of the song.

 

He’d sing it, stare at you, and then his eyes were glued back on Janet and the way she moved around in the scene – at the scared timid look in her eyes as Frank-N-Furter glided around in a corset and tights with amazing legs for a man.

 

 

You blushed profusely throughout this scene. The second that Frank-N-Furter left in the elevator leaving Brad and Janet to deal with everything, Dean turned towards you again. His tone playful but his eyes were dark, hooded and nearly black.

 

“You know you remind me a lot of Janet. I guess that makes me Frank-N-Furter.”

 

Dean chuckled darkly. Your face flushed even more. You were a bright tomato at this point. That statement shocked you. Dean saw it, too. Where was he going with this? You were ten times more nervous now.

 

Smiling at you Dean continued. “Yeah you’re innocent and sweet and naïve. Janet’s wide-eyed and afraid of Frank-N-Furter’s advances. She’s a good girl -- all prim and proper, wound up tight needing a release desperately but having no sensually so she’s trapped in a hell of her own making. She just needs to let out her secret desires, satisfy her needs, get in touch with her real self. Know what I mean?”

 

“Hmmm.” You bit your lip both worried and excited about where he was going. Was he suggesting you give in to him?

 

“Can you relate to Janet’s predicament?”

 

You start to feel a shift in the air and get a bit uncomfortable. You move to get up thinking you could use the bathroom as a ruse to put some distance between the two of you. To think about what he’s saying here. Dean sighs.

 

“Sit down and stop being a scared little mouse. Demon or not, I mean you no harm, little one.”

 

The way he says “little one” and the tone of his voice, sweet but with a lustful edge made you whimper softly. He didn’t miss the sound looking curiously at you.

 

You were frozen half up, half down confused by your own desires. Dean used his powers to sit you back down trapping you just like Janet in the scene before. The sexualized very experienced handsome man in front of you looked over your body with hunger. This man could devour you. He’s done this before to women and was still alone. This could end badly for you since you had a habit of getting attached easily. It was dangerous now that he was a demon but the other Dean would never come to you like this and you were too inexperienced to come to him. Maybe the other Dean, the real Dean, didn’t feel the same way Demon Dean felt about you? Maybe this was your only chance.

 

You wanted desperately to give in, to experience everything he could offer. It wasn’t like you were a virgin. You’d had a boyfriend before and maybe it would be better with someone who knew what they were doing. Your previous boyfriend was also a virgin and so the sex was okay but nothing to write home about. But Dean was a demon; you couldn’t give in to his dark desires could you?

 

You moved your eyes away from his figure landing on the clock beside you. Your eyes widened when you realized just how much time you spent here. You were late. Sam was expecting you. You got up so quickly you spilled the eggnog he made for you on his carpet. The overturned cup of eggnog bumped against your coffee mug nearly spilling that too if not for Dean’s quick hands.

 

“OMG I am so sorry. I’m really late. I have to meet Sam.” You spewed out.

 

Ignoring the spill Dean turned his attention to you. “Are you running out on me?” He asked clearly offended.

 

“I told Sam I would meet him an hour ago. He needs my help with a case.” You nearly pleaded.

 

“He can call other hunters Y/N. You’re not leaving, not after that conversation.” Dean uttered a bit harshly.

 

“I want what you said. I never thought you’d want me, but yes I would like…but not now.” You state anxiously playing with the bottom of your shirt. Confused why you said yes. Did you really want him like that or did you just want to shut him up by saying yes so you could leave?

 

“Then when Y/N?

 

“I don’t know but I really can’t stay.”

 

“But you want to.” Dean spoke seductively as he moved in front of you bringing your chin up to meet his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry Dean. I can’t.”

 

Dean released your chin with a sigh. “Baby it’s cold outside.”

 

“This evening has been--.”

 

“I’m so happy you’re here. Stay with me.” He said offering his hand to you.

 

“Been nice but.”

 

“Don’t you dare! No buts.” Dean nearly growled.

 

“I enjoyed spending time with you and I am like Janet. We’ll talk more later I promise. Sam is expecting me. He’ll be worried if--”

 

“Why are you bringing my brother into this. Fuck Sam.” Dean grinds out. He sighs heavily and walks over to his ipod. When he speaks again his voice is much less harsh. “Why don’t we listen to some music? What songs are you into? What song would get out in the mood?

 

You blushed. “I can’t.”

 

“You haven’t even finished your coffee. I got it special for you. It’s the organic dark roast from that indie place you love. I waited on a twenty-minute line with hipsters to get it for you. You are the biggest coffee snob ever. I must say this shit is coffee gold so I get it. No one I’d rather drink this with.”

 

You smiled at the lengths Dean went to, to make you happy. You could just imagine him waiting there, the mark burning into his arm commanding him to kill. But what did he do? He just kept waiting. He stayed in line to buy you coffee? What’s a stronger motivation than the mark? Love? Does he love you? Can demons love? Wouldn’t that mean that old Dean loved you too?

 

“I really do have to go.” You spoke a bit more hesitantly as you stepped back from him.

 

“Baby, it’s bad out there and your car is stalled -- you know that. It stalled when you got here and now the snow is worse.”

 

“I can call a cab.” You shrugged.

 

“Sweetheart, there are no cabs out there.” He spoke in a warning tone.

 

“I wish I knew how to--.”

 

“You’re gorgeous doll. You can’t leave me. Not on the holidays. Baby don’t be cruel.”

 

“Break this spell.”

 

“Ain’t no spell, sweetie. It’s me and how good I can make you feel. How much you care about me. Don’t lie, sweetie. I know you love me. And I love you. Your old Dean would never tell you that but we love you. Now come here and stop fucking around.”

 

“I love you too but I really should go.”

 

You couldn’t believe it -- he loved you. He professed his love and you were leaving? What a stupid move on your part. But Sam was expecting you and Dean was a demon now. Leaving was the right choice but then why did you feel so empty?

 

“It’s a blizzard, sweetie.”

 

“But--.”

 

“It’s up to your knees, baby. How can you do this to me? I’m a demon. A demon, mind you, and I say the L word and you say I’m leaving?”

 

You freeze staring up at him.

 

“Mind if I step closer? Your lips look delicious.” Dean’s eyes held such an intense look you thought he’d ravish you right here.

 

You gulped as you tried to avert your eyes from that look. “I can say I tried at least, right?” You whispered hesitantly.

 

Dean moved towards you. “Sure, sweetie, as if you would have ever decided anything else.” Dean took a strand of hair out of your face moving closer to kiss you.

 

“No. No this is…I can’t say yes. I have to go.” You pushed Dean back. Nerves setting in on how he would have sex or rather on what he would like. You never did anything kinky. You were strictly a vanilla missionary position type girl.

 

“But it’s cold outside.” Dean pleaded.

 

“The answer is no. I must go.” You moved quickly towards the door.

 

“But it’s cold outside.” Dean put his hand on the door his eyes boring down at you.

 

“Your brother will be at the door.” You whimper at how dominant he’s being.

 

“No way for him to get through the snow storm outside. That’s what I’m trying to tell you. Your only choice is me, baby doll.”

 

You opened your mouth to speak but Dean stopped you by placing a finger on your lips.

 

“Baby, you’ll freeze out there. I refuse to let you risk your life leaving. It’s so warm in here. I’ll take good care of you sweetheart.”

 

It was true. The cold was seeping in. You could only imagine how cold it was outside. You bit your lip utterly confused and feeling a bit defeated. Then again staying here meant you’d be with Dean so maybe you should just give in. See what sex is like with him, give in to your darkest desires. There was a snowstorm outside anyway. Why bother running into that when you could run into Dean’s arms.

 

“Maybe until I warm up?”

 

Warm up? No. You go out there and you’ll freeze your pretty little ass off. It’s final you’re staying here for the night.”

 

Dean grabbed your arm and his lips crashed onto yours. You were utterly shocked but moments later responded, kissing him back. He deepened the kiss pushing you gently backwards until your back hit the wall. His hands grabbed your hair keeping you head in place as he ravished your mouth. When he thought you needed air, he pulled your head back by your hair. His breathing ragged, his tongue diving out to lick his lips as his eyes rove over your figure. He ground his cock against your clothed core. You gasped. He was so big and you were very attracted to him. That kiss was fantastic. How could you leave now? Fuck Sam and your responsibilities. You needed to stay and play this out or you’d regret it.

 

“If I’m going to stay here I need a fire.”

 

Dean smiled as he snapped his fingers making a fire appear in the fireplace.

 

“Is that a yes?”

 

“There’s no place I’d rather be,” you said earnestly.

 

After tonight Rocky Horror Picture Show might be your favorite movie. You held up your warm coffee cup looking straight into Dean’s eyes. “Show me what you made of Frank-N-Furter. I’m tired of being Janet.”


End file.
